Chain Gangs & Vipers
by Raging-RKO
Summary: SLASH/CENTON - John and Randy are warriors-in-training on opposite sides. How much unstability will there be if they were to fall for each other. Completely AU. Violence, adult content, and language.
1. Prologue

**Chain Gangs and Vipers: An Infinite Adventure and a Conquest of Love**

**Author's Note:** This is not a crossover with Xiaolin Showdown. This just incorporates many ideas from it. Okay, fuck that, this is practically Xiaolin Showdown with WWE Superstars and Divas inserted. Take it or leave it.

**Warning:** Language, violence, and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, any of its employees nor do I own Xiaolin Showdown. Remember, this is a fanfiction.

**Summary:** Two rivaling martial-arts training camps, the SmackDown and Raw temples, compete against each other to collect and protect the mystical Shen-Gong-Wu from the forces of evil to receive the ultimate training at the Legend Temple. However, students John and Randy of RAW and SmackDown start developing feelings that may throw everything they're working towards off balance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Book 1<span> - Prologue**

_Many centuries ago, the four famous Xiaolin monks: Omi, dragon on the wind, Raimundo, shoku warrior and dragon of the wind, Kimiko, dragon of fire, and Clay, dragon of Earth dedicated their lives to capturing the mysterious Shen-Gong-Wu as hidden by Grand Master Dashi. The Shen Gong Wu were once again hidden to protect them from the forces of evil once again._

_Now in present day, many things have changed, and the Shen-Gong-Wu will soon be showing themselves again. It was up to rival training school masters Mark Calloway (better known infamously as the Undertaker) and the team of Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Shawn Michaels (Triple H and the Heart Break Kid) to train their students sufficiently and efficiently to protect the world from plunging into ten thousand years of darkness._

* * *

><p><em>"So our schools will be receiving some students soon I hear." <em>

_"That is correct."_

_"I am positive you'll be training your students very vigorously, you're infamous for your high student success rate."_

_"That I am."_

_"As far as the Shen-Gong-Wu go, I must inform you that Shawn and my students will be kicking your students asses."_

_"We will see when the time comes, Hunter. Until then, I suggest you get rid of some of your combat rust. I'd hate to see your pupils exceed you in the first few weeks."_

_"That won't be happening, Taker. I'm in the best shape I've been in for years."_

_"Well then, I wish you good luck with your endeavors."_

_"Luck is for punk-asses."_

_"And your point is?"_

_"Ahh, Undertaker, always with the serious sarcasm."_

_"We must prepare our students for the inevitable, Hunter."_

_"Don't tell me…he's returning to the game?"_

_"Yes. He's intent on plunging the world into darkness."_

_"That's not going to happen as long as we're here."_

_"Exactly. Until we meet again, Hunter."_

_"Which by the looks of it will be very soon."_

_"Indeed."_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you, baby."<p>

"Mom, I'm practically grown now. I'm not your baby anymore."

"You'll always be my baby, baby. Now give your mom a hug."

Seventeen-year-old John Cena gave his mother a big hug before waving goodbye as she left.

John looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was chosen out of twelve people to come and train at the RAW Martial Arts Temple and he was pretty excited.

"I can't believe I gave up school education for this!" John said to himself before laughing. "Couldn't say that with a straight face. Fuck school, RAW, here I come." And with that, he entered into the dimly lit temple.

Despite the obvious antique-feel of the entire place, the temple was a very nice sight.

"This place reminds me of my grandmother's house," John heard kid shorter than him say next to him.

"Who are-?"

"Where are my manners? The name's Evan. Evan Bourne. I'm from St. Louis. You?"

"I'm from West Newberry. The name's John Cena."

"Massachusetts? Hmm…I've always wanted to visit there."

"You've got good taste in vacation destinations; it's a really nice place."

"Based on what I've heard, I second that."

"Nice to meet you Evan."

"You too."

"Have you been studying martial arts for a long time before coming here?"

"For quite a while, yes, I've always dreamed of becoming a legendary martial artist."

"You look like you excel in it."

"Thank you. What about you?"

"I've been venturing into it for a while. I'm not like some kind of newbie to it, though. I can kick some serious ass, don't get me wrong."

Evan laughed. "Good to know. Coming here with little-to-no experience in the field is like signing your own death certificate."

"So, do you know the agenda for today? I have no idea what we're supposed to do, honestly."

"We get unpacked and chill for a while and then all of us meet up in the dining hall for dinner with the masters."

"How many of us are there?"

"I believe about twelve. Eight guys and four girls."

"Interesting. I suppose we should see where we'll be sleeping."

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" an irate student yelled, obviously seeing the rooms-or lackluster of rooms-that would be the student's private chambers.<p>

"Any idea who that is?" John whispered to Evan, who was nearly bursting into laughter at the student's outburst.

"I believe that is none other than the infamous Michael 'The Miz' Mizanin."

"That loser that's always uploading those stupid ass videos on YouTube of him starring in his own reality series?"

"Yep. That's him."

"But I understand what makes him say what the fuck because these living facilities are serious pieces of shit.""A great warrior must accustom to any given surrounding."

"Fuck ancient shit like that. Evan, look at this."

John pointed at the small spaces separated by walls and a curtain. Each one had a window on the back wall, two walls on the side, and a curtain in front. The spaces were extremely small and included absolutely nothing but two pillows and a comforter.

"Ok maybe this is bad, but…"

"Don't forget that the girls and guys sleep in the same area."

Evan choked a little bit. "Is something wrong with that?" he asked stutteringly.

"No…I'm just saying. If you hear sounds in the night, you know exactly where the fuck they're coming from."

Evan laughed cautiously. "Don't ruin my appetite with that, John."

John laughed as well. But one thing concerned him; when he said the part about the guys and girls sleeping in the same area, Evan seemed a little cautious and that he looked like he searched for a while before coming up with _'Is that a bad thing?'_. He shrugged it off and he and Evan toured the temple for a while before meeting in the dining hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>After being warmly welcomed by the masters, the students decided to hang in the sleeping area. Tomorrow was the beginning of their training, and they knew it was not going to be easy.<p>

"These are some rough living conditions," said the beautiful Eve Torres.

"I second that. There's no room for my makeup or anything," the Latina Melina exclaimed.

"Oh boo-hoo, little Latina doesn't have any room for her stupid make-up," Mike replied, rubbing his eyes and pouting his eyes mockingly. "A warrior should not need for any vain item like that."

"Then why is your ego still here?" the short but quick Rey Mysterio piped. Melina laughed instantly.

"My 'ego' is bigger than your entire body," Mike replied bluntly.

"So you admit you're an egomaniac?" Rey responded.

"Do you want to talk to my fist?" Mike threatened.

"Dudes, chillax, it's only the first damn night and you're already about to fight?" John mediated, standing between the two fierce dragons-in-training.

"He's right," Evan supported. "We really should be getting to bed anyway. First day of training is going to be hell on Earth."

"Whatever," Mike spat before entering his area.

"You guys are awesome," Melina clapped.

"You certainly are too, little lady," John replied.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack," Evan announced. "Goodnight to all."

Everyone said goodnight to Evan and chatted for a while before going to bed as well.

As Evan said, the first day of training would be hell for the students.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Prologue.<em>**

_OK, I know you're wondering, where the hell is everyone's favorite Viper. Don't worry. You've only met the RAW temple students. You'll meet the SmackDown ones soon. As for the Shen-Gong-Wu, if you're not a follower of Xiaolin Showdown, I will explain whenever one is revealed what its use is. Same goes for any other Xiaolin Showdown-related concept._

_And remember, this is just the prologue. It's just an introduction. All the action and romance and adventure will start very soon._

_The more reviews, the sooner you'll meet Randy. *wink wink*_

**Until we meet again, young dragon.**


	2. Book 1:  Chapter 1

**Chain Gangs and Vipers: An Infinite Adventure and a Conquest of Love**

**Author's Note:** This is not a crossover with Xiaolin Showdown. This just incorporates many ideas from it. Okay, fuck that, this is practically Xiaolin Showdown with WWE Superstars and Divas inserted. Take it or leave it.

**Warning:** Language, violence, and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, any of its employees nor do I own Xiaolin Showdown. Remember, this is a fanfiction.

**Summary:** Two rivaling martial-arts training camps, the SmackDown and Raw temples, compete against each other to collect and protect the mystical Shen-Gong-Wu from the forces of evil to receive the ultimate training at the Legend Temple. However, students John and Randy of RAW and SmackDown start developing feelings that may throw everything they're working towards off balance.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1<strong>** – **_**Chapter 1**_** – Every Day that Passes is Another Stepping Stone**

John was extremely happy that he had just finished his first training session with Triple H and Master Shawn. He sat down on one of the steps to a temple and wiped his forehead.

"Thirsty?"

John looked behind him and smiled. "Thanks, Ev."

Evan Bourne took a seat behind him. "No problem."

"So, when do you think the first 'Shen-Gong-Wu' will reveal itself?" John asked curiously. He was hoping that it didn't take forever because he was itching to beat the SmackDown students to it.

"I don't know, but I've got a gut instinct that it'll be soon," Evan said.

"I see," John began, but he was interrupted by two small lizard-like dragons slithering by.

Evan gasped in awe. "Is that-"

The older, greener dragon stopped and grinned widely. "You'd best believe it; I am the one and only, the one who lead the four Xiaolin Warriors to all the Shen-Gong-Wu, I am Dojo Kanojo Cho!"

John looked as if this was nothing to him. "Oh, it's you, the legendary dragon…"

Dojo was set to respond when he was nearly squashed by a speeding Mike.

Evan gasped in horror. "Michael! How dare you not look where you're going? Do you not know who this is?"

"Is he AWESOME?" Mike asked egotistically, "Because if he isn't, I don't care-"

"This is Dojo Kanojo Cho, Mike," John said.

Mike's eyes opened wide in shock, realizing who the small dragon was and what he had done. "Dojo Kanojo Cho…the lizard dude that helped the Xiaolin warriors-"

"LIZARD?" Dojo piped up before transforming into his true form and glaring at Mike menacingly.

"Did I say lizard?" Mike's voice was dripping with fear. "I-I meant dragon…"

"That's what I thought," Dojo snickered as he returned to his miniature size.

"For what reason are we being honored with your presence, oh legenedary dragon?" Evan asked; his respect for the creature radiantly obvious.

"I'd like to introduce my son, Kodokon. He'll be living up to my high standard of assisting you in your journeys."

"Dad, high standard?" the young and slightly more lime dragon asked.

Dojo laughed. "Kodokon, are you ready to kick some evil-doer butt?"

"Dad, you're embarrassing me," Kodokon replied.

"Oh shoot, I have to get going. I'll check up on you soon," Dojo announced. John, Evan, and Kodokon watched as the older dragon transformed and flew away in an instant.

By the looks of it, Evan was about to crap his pants in excitement. John chuckled to himself at his newfound friend's eagerness. "I can't believe that's your father! I've studied him for quite a while, and to meet him and you in person is an honor, Mister Kodokon Cho Sir."

"Dude, will you chill," Kodokon replied, looking a bit freaked out. "Just call me Kodokon…and please…calm down."

Evan's face crashed as he realized how he was freaking the young dragon out. "My apologies," he said, sitting down next to John again.

"So, can you like, detect Shen-Gong-Wu and stuff like your dad?" John asked.

"Yes, and…" Kodokon was stopped when he felt a particular tingling in his body that he was well-prepared for. "My friends, it seems that the first Shen-Gong-Wu is set to reveal itself!"

The remaining nine students rushed over to where Kodokon, John, Evan, and Mike (followed by Hunter and Shawn) were and looked in awe, prepared to discover what the Shen-Gong-Wu was.

"Wait, hold on, I have this downloaded on my iPhone," Shawn said, pulling out his phone.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"I downloaded an app that recognizes and informs you on Shen-Gong-Wu."

"That's what the temple scrolls are for, Shawn."

"Newsflash, Hunter, no one uses that crap anymore. Get in the game," Shawn responded before scanning Kodokon with his phone and waiting for results.

_**Shen-Gong-Wu:** Changing Chopsticks_

_**Description:** Pair of wooden chopsticks_

_**Use:** Shrinks user or another object to the size of a grain of rice and to returns the shrunken object to its original size_

"Ah, the Changing Chopsticks, I have studied these-" Evan began before being interrupted.

"No time for your literary study junk, we have to beat those SmackDown losers to the Wu!" Mike shouted.

"Agreed, but just out of curiosity, how will we be getting there?" John asked.

"Oh, leave that to me," Kodokon assured. He swiftly multiplied in size and welcomed the warriors-in-training to hop on his back.

"Wait!" Hunter exclaimed as all the students started walking towards Kodokon. "Only four of you need to go. John, Evan, Phil, Eve, you're up."

The remaining students groaned in disappointment as the authorized four hopped on the back of the dragon and took off.

"The rest of you shall join Hunter and me for some more training," Shawn announced. More groans were broadcasted.

When the students were out of hearing distance, Hunter and Shawn chatted quietly behind them.

"I can't believe you chose a piece of overrated hardware over more classic ancient scrolls," Hunter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Shawn replied with a chuckle. He only hoped that his students were ready for the challenge ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Come on, now, those chopsticks aren't going to capture themselves," Kodokon's brother Dokokon said.<p>

"Don't get your underwear in a twist," young Randy Orton replied. Underneath his cold exterior, he was overly excited to be the first group of students from his newfound home at the SmackDown temple to search for a Shen-Gong-Wu.

"I don't think dragons wear underwear, Rand," his 'dashing' friend Cody Rhodes responded.

"Then what do they use to conceal their-" Ted was interrupted by Dokokon.

"The Changing Chopsticks will not find themselves; get your butts on here and lets goooooooo!" Dokokon exclaimed before pulling the four students off into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Do you see it anywhere?" John asked; annoyed at how the chopsticks were hidden outside a Chinese restaurant. It was a clever hiding place, but for him it was straight up annoying.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am," Evan said as he glanced at the chopsticks everyone was eating with.

"Uh-oh," Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk, announced. "Looks like we have unwanted company."

John, Evan, and Eve looked to see what Phil was talking about; sure enough, four warriors, obviously from the SmackDown temple, fell from the sky and landed right across from the RAW students.

"Well, if it isn't the RAW students," the tall and handsome Randy spoke.

John was speechless; this guy was a true work of art.

"Hey, there they are!" Cody announced. Everyone looked up to the top of the building of the restaurant. Sure enough, there they were: the Changing Chopsticks.

"I've got them!" the handsome SmackDown student yelled before sprinting up the stairway on the side of the building.

"No you don't!" John shouted, following the handsome man up the staircase.

The two men reached the top of the structure and their eyes were locked on the prize.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Randy. Randy Orton," the handsome man introduced, randomly at that. John made a mental note not to forget that name as this guy was smoking hot.

"Likewise. I'm John. John Cena," John replied. Randy was gone; he was already halfway to the Wu. "Oh no you don't," John said before baseball sliding rapidly until he slipped between Randy's legs and grabbed the Shen-Gong-Wu.

Randy looked in amazement. This guy was, in a way, the enemy, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to him. However, he was not going to let this interfere with his objective.

"Randy, stop him!" Alicia shouted from down below.

"Condor's Conundrum!" Randy bellowed before he roundhouse kicked the chopsticks out of John's hands.

"Damn it!" John screeched. In an instant, he jumped off the top of the building in a vain attempt to catch them.

"Got 'em!" Evan said as he caught both chopsticks. "Kodokon! Let's go!"

Kodokon swooped down and picked up the students before making a hasty exit into the sky.

"There goes the first Shen-Gong-Wu," Ted DiBiase sighed in defeat.

"John Cena…" Randy whispered to himself. "I know for a fact this is not the last I will see of you. But next time, you and your adversaries will _not_ succeed."

* * *

><p>"Booyah!" Mike congratulated as he looked upon the newly acquired Wu. "I have to test these out sometime."<p>

"You may not have time," Kodokon screeched as he began to tingle. "New Wu!"

Shawn showed up out of nowhere and scanned the dragon.

"Ah, here we go," Shawn said.

_**Shen-Gong-Wu:** Shroud of Shadows_

_**Description:** Black cloak_

_**Use:** When worn, renders the user or anything under it invisible_

"Mike, Alberto, Morrison, Melina, you all are up," Shawn instructed. The students and Kodokon were off in an instant.

* * *

><p>The four students returned to the temple, heads hung in shame.<p>

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"Mike screwed us out of the Shroud," Morrison muttered.

"Just because-" Mike began.

"No, Mike, if everyone knew how you screwed us in there…" Melina interrupted.

"Do not worry, my students," Hunter advised. "I have a feeling this is not it."

* * *

><p>"I can honestly say that this is exhilarating; three Shen-Gong-Wu in one day revealing themselves?" Evan beamed.<p>

John smiled. "And I think we've found number three. I've most definitely got this," John announced as he sprinted towards the rock holding the Golden Tiger Claws.

_**Shen-Gong-Wu:** Golden Tiger Claws_

_**Description:** Golden glove like object_

_**Use:** When swiped in the air, creates a tear in time and space that allows the user to go wherever he or she wishes_

"These are as good as mine!" John exclaimed when he put his hand on the Golden Tiger Claws. However, someone else had grabbed it at the same time. John was half happy-half pissed to see it was Randy.

"Dude, why are they lighting up?" Rey asked from the background.

"Oh my goodness, this is…" Evan baffled.

"A Xiaolin Showdown…" John said.

"Which I challenge you to, Cena; my Shroud of Shadows against your Changing Chopsticks," Randy stated.

"Name your game, Orton."

"How about a friendly game of tag? First one to get tagged loses."

"Whatever. I accept. Let's go…**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**!"

Everyone stumbled as the environment drastically changed to accommodate the challenge chosen.

"Bring it, Orton," John said.

"I believe the correct way to start this is **GONG YI TANPAI**!" Orton shouted before pulling out the Shroud of Shadows.

"_Shroud of Shadows_!" Randy called before turning completely invisible.  
>John panicked slightly. "Damn it, where did he go?"<p>

"Right here!" Randy shouted from above, attempting a kick from the sky.

"_Changing Chopsticks_!" John shouted. He shrunk to the size of a grain of rice and laughed. "Try and find me now, Orton!"

"With pleasure," Randy beamed invisibly. He pulled his index finger back and plucked the tiny-sized John roughly.

"Shit!" John cursed as he realized he had just lost the first Showdown. The environment phased back to normal and John stood up to find the Changing Chopsticks, Shroud of Shadows, and Golden Tiger Claws all in Randy's possession.

"Wonderful," John said.

"Later, RAW losers," Cody and Ted mocked before hopping on Dokokon.

"Until next time, Cena," Orton smiled before doing the same.

John watched as the SmackDown students flew away into the sky. Despite losing, he definitely knew he wanted to see and fight Randy again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 1.<strong>_

_There's your Viper! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and expect the next chapter soon._

_Also, if you're unsure about which side has which Shen-Gong-Wu, feel free to visit my profile where I will update the Wu Possessions at the end of each chapter._

_The next chapter will reveal more about the SmackDown temple and its students, which I know is kind of unknown to you at the moment._

_**Until next time, young dragon.  
><strong>_


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2

**Chain Gangs and Vipers: An Infinite Adventure and a Conquest of Love**

**Author's Note:** This is not a crossover with Xiaolin Showdown. This just incorporates many ideas from it. Okay, fuck that, this is practically Xiaolin Showdown with WWE Superstars and Divas inserted. Take it or leave it.

**Warning:** Language, violence, and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, any of its employees nor do I own Xiaolin Showdown. Remember, this is a fanfiction.

**Summary:** Two rivaling martial-arts training camps, the SmackDown and Raw temples, compete against each other to collect and protect the mystical Shen-Gong-Wu from the forces of evil to receive the ultimate training at the Legend Temple. However, students John and Randy of RAW and SmackDown start developing feelings that may throw everything they're working towards off balance.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1<strong>** – **_**Chapter 2**_** – RKO'ed**

John kicked his pillow into the corner of his cubby-room. He felt like shit because he had lost the first Xiaolin Showdown in a long time and cost his temple the first three revealed Shen-Gong-Wu. Evan peeked inside his room, pulling back the curtain slowly.

"John?" Evan asked, fearful of John's current mood.

"What is it, Evan?" John roared. He didn't mean to be so rude, but he was beyond pissed right now.

"You're not still pissed about the showdown, are you?"

John laughed sarcastically. "Well, I'm sure not pissed that you're barging in my crappy-ass room and asking crappy-ass questions, IF that is any concern of you!"

Evan looked like he just witnessed his puppy get run over by a truck. John sighed and calmed down. "Evan, I'm sorry, it's just that I lost the first Xiaolin Showdown…I feel pretty crappy," John apologized.

Evan smiled, and took a seat on the floor next to John, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Cheer up, buddy, it was the first showdown. It's no big deal. There'll be plenty more where that came from."

"You're not disappointed in me for costing us those Wu?" John asked.

"Absolutely not, because the road of the warrior is not always a straight path," said Evan.

"Where do you get all of this, a desktop calendar?"

"Nope, from a cell phone application."

Abruptly, Evan asked a simple but immense question: "Do you think that Randy guy was hot?"

John stopped, frozen in thought.

"John?"

"Oh Randy? He's OK, not my type though," John replied. This, in all honesty was a complete lie because there were no words to describe the level of attractiveness John saw in Randy.

* * *

><p>Randy and the other students looked all around as they entered the temple vault.<p>

"We will keep the Shen Gong Wu stored here for security," Master Calloway informed his students, opening three drawers and placing the Shroud of Shadows, Changing Chopsticks, and Golden Tiger Claws all in their respective places.

Randy turned and exited to the outside, where he found fellow monks Layla and Michelle sparring, with his friends Cody and Ted watching intensly.

"Who's winning?" Randy whispered to Cody, taking a seat between the two best friends. He could have sworn he saw them both scowl in annoyance but they covered it quickly.

"Michelle so far," Cody responded.

"Look out!" Ted shouted as Layla came flying towards them. They ducked; Layla crashed into the ground.

"That was a good one, Chelle!" Layla perked, rubbing her head in slight pain.

"Thank you Lay, you're flawless as always," Michelle replied, smiling.

"Hey there Randy; flawless day, isn't it?" Layla beamed, looking Randy dead in the eye.

"Um…yes…today is rather marvelous I would say."

Layla turned her attention to Michelle. The two exchanged looks before walking off to the temple door.

"Perky, aren't they?" Randy asked.

"Incredibly," replied Ted, who stood up. "Cody, want to spar for a lil' bit?"

Cody's eyes glistened. "Yeah, I'd like that, Ted."

Randy could have sworn that the two boys were hiding something. And being the nosy person he was, he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

><p>"Alicia, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"<p>

Alicia received a "go on" look from her monk mates Michelle, Layla, and Natalya. Eve smiled as she received the same from Melina, Beth, and Kelly.

"I accept. But it would seem you are wu-less," said Alicia. Everyone looked towards Kokodon and Dokodon, who both pulled out a manual-looking book from nowhere.

"Shen Gong Wu aren't required, even though they are encouraged," said Kokodon.

"Excellent, I don't need it," Eve exclaimed. "The game is race to the end of the path. First one to grab the Falcon's Eye wins the showdown."

"I wager my Shroud of Shadows," Alicia informed.

"Let's go…Xiaolin Showdown!"

The environment changed as if on-cue; what was originally a busy Chicago street turned into a bottomless space with nothing but to road like paths and spaces on each side for the bystanders of the participant's allies. Alicia shook off her awe of the amazing transitioning and yelled with Eve, "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Eve took off in a sprint down the long path. "This isn't too hard," Eve thought to herself. That was before rocks started falling from the sky, and Eve realized this quickly. "Shoot," she said, before she began an effort to dodge the various falling rocks.

Alicia began to calculate a strategy for how to win, but before she could, she noticed as well that rocks were raining from the pit black sky. She tried her best to avoid the objects.

Eve smiled when she noticed the end of the path was approaching quickly. Alicia wasn't too far behind, and Alicia burst in front of her to where it looked like an intersection between the two paths. A gigantic rock stood in the middle, and Eve was distracted by a falling rock behind her.

Alicia took this as an opportunity to use her Shen-Gong-Wu. "Shroud of Shadows!" she whispered, before the sleek cloak expanded and rendered the rock invisible. Alicia circled around the rock and continued on the path.

"No, she's ahead!" Melina cried from the sidelines.

"Come on Eve! You can do this!" Kelly added.

Beth strained her eyes. She could have sworn there was a big rock in the middle of the intersection just a second ago. Then it hit her.

"Eve, in front of you-"

Eve looked across to the sidelines, but she immediately met the invisible rock head-on and fell to the ground in consequence.

"That's a girl, Alicia!" Michelle and Layla yelled from the opposing sideline.

Eve thought of what to do before feeling a cloth-like material and pulling it. "The shroud…" she smirked.

Alicia gloated mentally to herself as the Falcon's Eye presented itself. She however did not notice someone or something stalking her on the other path.

"The Falcon's Eye is-"

Eve pulled off the Shroud of Shadows and beamed. "-Mine," she exclaimed before kicking Alicia backwards. Alicia lost her balance and fell off the path into the endless dark pit. Eve gave her allies a thumbs up and grabbed the Falcon's Eye, ending the showdown.

* * *

><p>"Wu in the house!"<p>

The RAW students and the two masters looked up from their previous activities to see Eve standing with the Falcon's Eye and Shroud of Shadows in hand.

"Excellent work, Eve," Shawn congratulated.

Eve grinned widely, she was extremely proud of herself.

Randy looked out of the window in his small cubby area. He pulled out his cell phone and logged in to Facebook before typing some words and waiting a response from the server.

_John Cena._

_Friends: 1,049_

_From West Newbury, Massachussets_

_Current relationship status: Single._

_Add as a Friend?_

Randy twittled with his thumbs and considered adding John as a friend.

"Randy, dinnertime," Natalya said from the curtain.

Randy mentally cursed and replied, "Thank you." He placed his phone under his pillow and ran out into the dining hall.

_You have requested John Cena to be a friend._

_**Reviews are appreciated! **_


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3

**Chain Gangs and Vipers: An Infinite Adventure and a Conquest of Love**

**Author's Note:** This is not a crossover with Xiaolin Showdown. This just incorporates many ideas from it. Okay, fuck that, this is practically Xiaolin Showdown with WWE Superstars and Divas inserted. Take it or leave it.

**Warning:** Language, violence, and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE, any of its employees nor do I own Xiaolin Showdown. Remember, this is a fanfiction.

**Summary:** Two rivaling martial-arts training camps, the SmackDown and Raw temples, compete against each other to collect and protect the mystical Shen-Gong-Wu from the forces of evil to receive the ultimate training at the Legend Temple. However, students John and Randy of RAW and SmackDown start developing feelings that may throw everything they're working towards off balance.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1<strong>** – **_**Chapter 3**_** – A Match Made in Heaven?**

"Kids! Kids! A new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself!"

John looked up from the game he and Evan were busying themselves with to face their masters, who had just run in with Kokodon.

Melina stopped her palates routine and ran up to her masters, then turning to her peers. "I call dibs on this trip!"

John, Evan, and Mike hurried to reserve their spots on the trip, gaining groans from the students who weren't quick enough.

"Melina, what's this wu, anyway?"

Melina pulled out her cell phone. "According to this, it is the Sword of the Storm."

**Shen-Gong-Wu:** _Sword of the Storm_

**Description:** Long sword of remarkable craftsmanship

**Use:** The Sword of the Storm is a sword that controls the wind, and can be used to create storms.

"Dude, I bet that would be an awesome hair-dryer," Mike said, joy written all over his face. His three peers looked at him oddly before returning to sightseeing on Kokodon's back.

When they finally arrived to their destination, they immediately started their search.

"According to my readings, Monte Carlo was also where the Sword was hidden long ago," shared Evan, who sighed when he realized that what he thought was the Sword was a shell.

"I wonder why they would hide it in the same place…" said John.

"All I know is that I would rather be kicking back and relaxing on this beach," groaned Mike. "I could be working on my tan."

"I think we all would, Mike, but we have to find this sword," Melina replied.

"We can probably cover more land if we split up," Evan suggested.

"Good idea," Melina said, before everyone split in their separate directions.

"Damn, it is hot as hell on this beach!" John whined to himself. He had to have been searching for at least a half hour, and he was tiring out.

'Weird, the SmackDowns aren't here yet,' John thought.

"HEY RAW LOOOOOOOOSERS!"

"Spoke too damn soon…"

John looked up to see Dokokon flying above him. Just great. John had to put up with the SmackDowns now and he wasn't happy to say the least.

'At least I can fend them off with that cool looking sword over there,' John thought. 'WAIT! Cool looking sword?' John glanced over and spotted what he was looking for: the Sword of the Storm.

At this rate, he wouldn't be able to get to the sword in time, so he decided to travel by tree. John jumped to the nearest branch and raced frantically to reach the Shen Gong Wu.

Randy struggled to form a plan once Dokokon dropped them on the hot beach. He probably wouldn't be able to beat John to the sword if it came to brute strength, but maybe there were other ways of getting to the sword.

He turned to face his comrades. "I have a plan. I need the three of you to go after the sword, I'll back you up."

The three of them nodded in agreement and Randy sprinted ahead into the trees.

John could feel the sword in his hands…he was that close. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he cost his team another Wu. He also couldn't get sucked into a showdown with that Randy guy because Randy had the potential to make showdowns a real pain in the ass for John.

John's eyes closed shut and he froze in place, completely lost in pure bliss.

Why, you ask?

Randy had caught up to John…and had captured him in a passionate kiss.

Randy had two reasons for doing this, despite one being more heavily important than the other. For the most part, he did this so his comrades could snatch up the Wu, but a little bit of it was to see if the thoughts he had about the RAW warrior was true.

And they were.

Randy almost lost track of his motive while he was kissing John. John had pulled him up to him and Randy had John against the tree, the both of them oblivious to their surroundings. All that mattered was the kiss, and they weren't planning on ending it any time soon.

…Unless their lungs had a say in it.

They broke apart for air, and John looked at Randy as if he saw him in a completely different light. Randy was trying to regain his composure, which was almost completely drained by John's astounding kissing ability.

"John, I…" Randy couldn't finish because his comrades shouted that they had retrieved the Shen Gong Wu. Randy turned to meet up with them, but he looked at John and smiled before vanishing.

John looked at where Randy was a few seconds ago lovingly, but then he realized what Randy's purpose in kissing him was.

"He used me…and now…"

* * *

><p>"And now we have lost the Sword of the Storm?" Alberto Del Rio scolded John. "I am muy disappointed."<p>

John glared at him. "Fuck off, Del Rio, I'd like to see you do better."

"Next time a Wu shows up, I will."

"Whatever," John walked into the sleeping area, where he found Evan chatting with Phil.

"Everything alright?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know, every loss is secretly a win, because there is always something to learn from it," Phil said, speaking in a very wise tone.

"Where'd you get that, a desktop calendar?" John rolled his eyes.

"See, Evan, it took me forever to come up with that and everyone insists I got it from a desktop calendar. How rude…" Phil got up and left, glaring at John before he left.

Evan grinned.

"Evan, that grin is creeping me out."

"You know you want to laugh," Evan said. "I can see the smile creeping on your face."

"Not so," John kept his lips in a pout, which was pretty hard.

John couldn't contain it. He eventually laughed. He couldn't help it. Phil throwing a fit over a saying was pretty damn funny.

* * *

><p>John couldn't sleep. All he could think about was that kiss Randy used to distract him. Randy may or may not have been putting anything into the kiss, but to say Randy was a good kisser was the biggest understatement in the world. But then again, how could he be so selfish? Thinking about a stupid kiss when he cost his team a Shen Gong Wu…<p>

He needed to think somewhere quiet and desolate. He opened his window quietly and sprinted out into the dark night.

A little while later, John was sitting on the edge of a cliff near the outskirts of the RAW temple. He could see the entire RAW temple from here, and he enjoyed being able to see the beautiful structure. Then, the thoughts of the kiss came back.

"Damn it, this is so fucking confusing! Did he mean anything by that kiss?" John asked himself.

"Why don't you ask the person who kissed you?"

John spun around in a heartbeat to see the tall, lean, and very handsome Randy Orton looking back at him.

Acting on instincts, he put up his guard, ready for battle. "If you're here to take our only two Wu, you'll have to go through me."

"Whoa, whoa," Randy put up his hands. "I'm not here for that. I wanted to talk."

"Well, talk, before my patience wears thin," John spoke in a dark demeanor, as to not let Randy know of his conflicting emotions towards him.

"When I kissed you, I was doing it to distract you from the Wu…" Randy began.

"I know. I was there," John said with attitude.

Randy mentally rolled his eyes, for he knew John would take it as arrogance and go off on him. "Listen, I apologize for that. That isn't fitting for a warrior to do, but…"

"But?"  
>"I wanted to see if I really did have feelings for you."<p>

John put down his guard in shock. "You…have feelings…for me?"

"After that kiss, I know I do," stated Randy, who dug his hands in his pockets and looked down, trying to conceal his blush. It didn't work, because John saw it and smiled.

"Do you…want to test that theory out once more?"

Randy pulled his head up and tensed. "…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything at all. Just go with the flow," John walked up to Randy, who was mentally freaking out, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Randy melted into the kiss, his body nearly wobbling into a pool of pleasure.

John wasn't going to let Randy get away with leaving him hanging again. John pushed Randy into the side of the mountain behind them and attacked his lips once more. Randy knew they hardly knew each other, but John was all he was thinking about right now. He wanted more of John…much more. He started to tug on the John's T-shirt. John took a hold of his roaming hands and whispered into Randy's ear, "Save that for later."

As if kissing John wasn't enough to set Randy off a sexual high, John's stimulating, soft whispers made it worse.

Finally, John broke apart from Randy and walked over to the edge of the cliff, turning his back to Randy and rubbing the back of his neck.

Randy realized this and instantly punched a giant hole in the mountain's wall, causing John to turn around and look shocked.

"What the fuck?" Randy shouted.

"What?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"You left me, earlier, remember!"

"But I fucking love you!"

John's eyes grew big and Randy instantly covered his mouth. Randy knew he was acting completely out of character and tried to quickly regain his composure.

"Forget about what the fuck I just said…I…I…"

"I love you too."

"I didn't mean…wait, you DO?"

"Yes, I do. I thought before that I just liked you, but that kiss wasn't what you feel with someone you like. It's with someone you love."

Randy looked around, trying to put his nonchalant emotional barrier up.

"If you're trying to regain your composure, you should stop. I'll end up kissing you again if you do."

Damn him, Randy thought. He then got trapped in John's eyes, which were filled with nothing but love and affection. Damn his eyes, too.

"Randy, I don't know how to put this any simpler. I need you."

"You need me?"

"I need you…as in romantically."

"I don't do romance."

"I know you feel for me as I feel for you. Don't deny it."

"Whatever."

"What, am I not good enough for you?" John was starting to get angry.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I'm a dragon-in-training. The last thing I need is to be bound to someone right now. Especially someone like _you_," Randy instantly realized how cold that came out.

John turned away, hurt. "Whatever, go back to your fucking temple then. Jackass."

"John, stop," Randy grabbed John's hand and turned him around. "I like you. Hell, I love you. But we're on two different teams in this quest for the Shen Gong Wu. It spells nothing but trouble."

"I know, Randy, but that doesn't stop what I feel for you."

Randy sighed and thought for a moment. "If I give this a try, we have to keep this on the down low. I want this as much or more than you do, but I can't risk the dangers surrounding this."

"I understand. I'll do anything if it means I can be with you," John said.

Randy smiled and kissed John on the forehead.

"Randy…"

"Yeah?"

"How the fuck did you get here?"

"Golden Tiger Claws," Randy held up the Wu to show John.

"Oh…you bastard," John laughed.

Randy laughed as well. "We should probably go our separate ways."

"I don't want to leave you, Randy."

"It's the first five minutes of our relationship and you're already addicted to me? I knew that body wash meant trouble…"

"Randy!"

"Okay, okay. But we have to."

"Okay, I understand."

"But before I go…I have something for you," Randy dug in something behind him and whipped out the Sword of the Storm and tossed it to John.

"Randy…what's this for?"

"The way I got it wasn't the way I would want to get it."

"But won't your teammates be pissed?"

"They won't and won't ever know about this. And this is the only time I'm doing this." Randy kissed John hard on the lips before putting the Tiger Claws on.

"Bye…Johnny," Randy disappeared into the dimensional spiral caused by the Claws.

John just stared. He had to get back to the temple, but he honestly just wanted to be with Randy for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 3.<strong>_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the super late update. Please review, more to come!**_


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4

**Chain Gangs and Vipers**

**Summary:** Two rivaling martial-arts training camps, the SmackDown and Raw temples, compete against each other to collect and protect the mystical Shen-Gong-Wu from the forces of evil to receive the ultimate training at the Legend Temple. However, students John and Randy of RAW and SmackDown start developing feelings that may throw everything they're working towards off balance.

**Last Chapter Recap**: Using a kiss as a distraction, Randy is able to swipe the Sword of the Storm back from under John's nose. Later that night, John and Randy meet again on a cliff outside RAW temple, where they confess they have feelings for each other and share a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1<strong>** – **_**Chapter 4**_** – Swiper, No Swiping!**

John quietly maneuvered around the temple grounds until he got to the temple vault. Even after all those years, they still made these things virtually open to intrusion. He opened it up and slipped the Sword of the Storm in one of the empty drawers. Tired, he hurried back to his room-area and went to sleep; nothing on was on his mind but Randy.

* * *

><p><strong> ONE WEEK LATER <strong>

John hit the ping pong pall with his paddle back across the net, laughing. Mike growled when the ball passed him rather humorously and he slammed his paddle on the table, causing John to laugh even harder.

"I think not being able to go after any more Wu is starting to get to you, Mike," John said. Mike replied by chucking his paddle at John, which narrowly missed its target.

Mike had embarrassed himself during a training session the previous day, so Hunter and HBK saw him unfit to go on any Wu quests until he learned what his mistake is. To add to that, there hadn't been a revelation of a Shen Gong Wu since the Sword of the Storm (which John had bombardedly been able to conceal the true story of how it was captured).

Hunter walked into the temple vault, and John could tell that he could sense John tensing up, despite how well he was covering it.

"Hey, Shawn, the Sword of the Storm is in here…"

All the students looked at each other, surprised, and Shawn took a bewildered walk to where Hunter was. "What?"

"Yeah, the Sword is in here," Hunter walked back up to ground level and looked dead at John. "Didn't you lose this to the SmackDown cronies?"

"Um…yeah…miraculous story…" John rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, which continued when he noticed some of the other students looking at him funny.

"Will you relax, Hunt?" Shawn threw his hands up into the air. "Such objects exist that can conjure storms, shrink people, and teleport. I wouldn't be surprised if they could move on their own, too."

Hunter gave Shawn and John dark looks but remained silent, giving into Shawn's insistence.

Everyone crowded out to train with Hunter, while Shawn stayed back with John.

"Hey, kid," Shawn broke John out of his trance.

"Yes sir?" John was a bit surprised that Shawn had stayed back to talk to him.

"Hunt's in a good mood today, so he was easy to convince. You won't be so lucky on his worse days, so I advise you to be discreet with your 'secret endeavors'." Shawn flashed him a confident smile and walked out of the vault house, leaving a shocked and surprised John to fret to himself mentally.

John hadn't forgotten about what Shawn said, nor did he not stop and try to think if Shawn actually meant what he meant. Did Master Shawn really know about what was going on with him and Randy? John hadn't seen Randy since that night, and for Shawn to be aware of that was extremely extraordinary.

"John?"

John was still stuck in thought.

"Yo, Johnny boy? Anyone home? The awesome one is speaking to you."

John's trance was broken by Mike, who was snapping his fingers in John's face annoyingly. "It's our turn to do the dishes, dude."

John nodded and traveled to the kitchen with Mike. When they got there, John took note of why it seemed to be loathed to do the dishes.

John stared absentmindedly out the window hovering above the sink he and Mike were working at, and he noticed a rock fall to the ground from the sky. Mike seemed to notice as well, for they were both outside in an instant. John picked up the rock, which had a small note attached to it and opened it.

_Dear John,_

_Dokokon's ill, but he has a feeling that a Shen-Gong-Wu is about to reveal itself. No one, not even Master Taker believes him because of his condition, but I have a feeling he's right. If he is, then I think the Wu will not activate for a little while. He knows where he believes it might be, somewhere in the outskirts of a city near your temple. I'd love to see you if you decided to come, if so, meet me on the cliff at five o'clock._

_Randy 3_

John suppressed the rising adrenaline he was feeling from reading this note only because Mike was watching.

"What did it say?"

John thought quickly. "Nothing…some idiot thought it would be funny to toss a rock with a blank paper attached to it at the temple. Moron."

John knew Mike didn't believe him at all, but he was glad that he decided against pursuing the issue.

* * *

><p><strong>~ CITY OUTSKIRTS NEAR RAW TEMPLE GROUNDS – 5:25 P.M. ~<strong>

"Do you see it yet, Randy?" John asked from behind Randy's tall, tan figure as they climbed through the thick patches of trees and overgrown plants in search of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Nope, I don't," Randy sighed. They had been looking for at least fifteen minutes and had come up short so far.

"Wait, what's that? Over there!" John shouted so Randy could hear him.

Randy looked in the direction John was gesturing and found what looked like a huge bronze fist laying next to a huge rock. The two boys rushed over and got a better look at the fist. Sure enough, it was the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"How should we decide who it belongs to?" Randy asked.

"Showdown?" John shrugged.

"I'm almost always up for a showdown, but perhaps we can settle this a little more diplomatically," Randy winked.

"Oh, right, I get it," John winked back.

"Ready?"

"Yep. On your mark…get ready…okay!"

"ROCK – PAPER – SCISSORS!"

"Damn it," John cursed when he realized that Randy's scissors had beat his paper.

"Nice battling you," Randy said.

"Not really. I lost. I don't feel very good," John said with playful sadness.

"I'm sorry, babe. How can I make it better?" Randy asked, holding John's hand in his.

"You could kiss me…" John said, looking right in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I think I can do that," Randy replied, attaching his lips to John's and capturing the other boy in a passionate embrace. They stayed like this for a good while before they broke apart for air.

"Well, we should probably get back," sighed Randy.

"I don't want to leave, I like being here with you," cooed John, who refused to let go of Randy.

Randy wiggled his way out of John's hold and kissed him on the forehead, before picking up the Shen-Gong-Wu. "I do too, but we're already pushing our limits." Randy didn't want to leave John, it had only been a week, but he was already falling for him. But he knew their boundaries and intended to stick by them.

"Randy, look out!" John shouted suddenly out of the blue.

It was too late; a mysterious cloaked figure swung by and snatched the Fist of Tebigong right out of Randy's hands. The thief then proceeded to shoot a multitude of laser-like beams directly at the two young warriors. The lasers missed, but the extreme smoke that they caused allowed the thief to get away. Randy turned in every direction possible in search of the bandit, but he was unsuccessful and took his anger out by punching a tree, leaving a large dent. John cursed silently as he also frantically searched for the mystery assailant. Instead of finding him, he found a small note attached to a tree right behind him. He peeled it off the tree and called Randy over to see what was on the note as well.

It read:

_I'd watch out if I were you, young Xiaolin monks. _

_You've got more to worry about than each other, _

_and you'll be finding out what it is sooner than you think._

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4.<strong>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the _super_ late update. Please review, more to come!**


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5

**Chain Gangs and Vipers**

**Last Chapter Recap**: A week into their relationship, Randy takes John to search for an unrevealed Wu. When they find it, however, a mysterious assailant swoops by and steals it, disappearing in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1<strong>** – **_**Chapter 5 **_**– Y2-HEY!**

John snuck his way swiftly and silently about the RAW Temple in an attempt to return to his room unnoticed. How he would explain the loss of the Fist of Tebigong, which had yet to actually reveal itself, was beyond him at the moment.

The housing temple! Score! Thought John once he was in front of the temple.

"Up to something, kid?"

John's back nearly arched in surprise and anxiety when he spun around to see that none other than the Heartbreak Kid himself was standing in front of him, clad in nothing but a muscle shirt and some broken heart pajama pants. His arms were folded, and he had a somewhat mischievous look on his face.

The mischievous look on Master Shawn's face could also be heard in his voice as he asked, "What are you doing up at this hour, John?"

"Oh, hello Master, I was just getting some fresh air," John quickly lied.

"Hmm," Shawn replied. "Okay, get some shut eye, then, John."

"Yes sir," John saluted and scurried his way softly into the housing temple. Was Master Shawn on to him? It sure sounded like it, even though he didn't express any doubt.

"Everything alright, Shawn?" Hunter yawned as he walked up to where Shawn was. "I thought I heard some footsteps."

"Yeah, that was just me," said Shawn. "Just doing a nightly patrol of the temple."

"Hmph," Hunter groaned. "I'm going back to bed. These kids are pains in the ass sometimes," he said, walking away yawning heavily.

"Trust me, I know," Shawn smiled at where John had gone and started on his own way back to bed.

* * *

><p>"We may only have three Shen Gong Wu, my warriors-in-training, but we need to learn how to use them efficiently in order for them to be of any use. Ya dig?" Master Shawn paced back and forth up and down a line of students, with Hunter standing behind him.<p>

"Yes sir!"

"Okay. Knowing your generation, I'm sure there are some of you have already forgotten the basics to these items," Hunter added. "So we'll be doing what Shawn and I like to call 'popcorn Wu training'. We'll call on and toss Wu to two random people and you two are to use the items effectively in order to make your opponent fall flat on their back."

John felt a drop of sweat drop from his forehead. He hated random selection.

"MELINA! MIZ! CATCH!" Hunter tossed the Falcon's Eye to Miz and the Shroud of Shadows to Melina. "Begin!"

Miz stepped up and caught his Wu. "What the heck am I supposed to do with this ancient binocular?" Miz complained. "Wait, where's the Latina-,"

Suddenly, Miz felt his feet get tripped up and he was on his back quicker than you could count to three.

Melina pulled the Shroud off of her. "Perhaps if you actually thought and didn't stand there complaining, you might be able to pose a threat to me," Melina mocked. Miz's face turned bright red with a mix of embarrassment and anger, and he huffed back into line. Melina giggled and high-fived the other girls, stepping back into line.

"Now that you've seen a demonstration," Shawn began. "Maybe you'll come up with something clever."

"Next, DEL RIO, EVAN!"

Del Rio caught the Shroud of Shadows with confidence, and Evan nearly missed the Sword of the Storm.

"Too easy," said a cocky Alberto. "Shroud of the Shadows!" he yelled, concealing himself easily.

Evan took a deep breath and aimed the Sword. "Sword of the Storm!" he shouted, but the Sword created a huge tornado of wind that knocked him off his feet into the air. Feeling embarrassed from the laughing the other students were giving him, he fell on his torso a couple meters away from his starting position. He couldn't see Alberto anywhere.

BAM! Alberto speed-elbowed him straight backwards, but on his way back, he shouted the Sword's name, and a gust of wind went towards Alberto, conveniently knocking him off his feet as well.

"Well, I suppose this counts as a draw," Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose. We have some serious work to do… he thought. "Next!" he shouted when Evan and Alberto handed him back the Wu.

John patted his friend on the back, knowing Evan felt a bit disappointed in himself. But he didn't have much time to do that, because he was called next.

* * *

><p>"It's so strange," Dokokon wiggled. "I could have sworn the Fists of Tebigong would have activated itself by now."<p>

Randy tensed up, but kept his composure. What the others didn't know wouldn't hurt them, and by the time they found out, he would be in the clear.

"Maybe it was a bad hunch," Natalya shrugged, rubbing the small dragon softly and tenderly.

! The entire temple ground started to shake and quake, causing almost everyone to fall to the ground, including Randy.

"What the hell was that?" Randy exclaimed, attempting to stand at the earthquake-like event that had just taken place.

"An earthquake?" Cody shrieked, still on the ground.

"OVER THERE!" Ted shouted over the commotion, pointing over to the Vault where the Shen Gong Wu was kept. The students started racing towards the Vault. As Ted had figured, the Vault was the source of all the shaking.

A dark figure stepped out of the vault, holding the Changing Chopsticks, the Golden Tiger Claws, and…

…the Fist of Tebigong.

"Him…" Randy murmured. He immediately felt angry and made a charge for the temple, but he ultimately was stopped by the earthquake-like impressions coming from the wielder of the Fists of Tebigong.

"Damn it, he got away…"

* * *

><p>"Who could have taken the Wu?" John exclaimed, checking the vault drawers around the designated spots of the missing Wu. The temple had only a few minutes ago been struck by a huge crushing shockwave, causing everyone to fall off their feet, and it felt like it was coming from the temple vault. Once everyone got to the vault, they were surprised to find that their Shen Gong Wu had been stolen.<p>

"It looks like whoever did this wielded the Fists of Tebigong," Hunter said, examining the earthquake-like impressions on and around the temple vault. John's head shot up instantly as he thought about the Fists of Tebigong.

"Right you are, Hunter," said an arrogant voice from outside the vault.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Hunter, seeing a average sized man with all of the missing Shen Gong Wu and the Fists of Tebigong in his hands.

"Me, I'm Chris Jericho, bounty hunter. Thanks for the trinkets, by the way. They'll be all the more helpful for my quest of world domination," said the man, an arrogant look on his face that made Hunter (and John, who had just stepped outside the vault and discovered that the man was the same man he'd encountered with Randy the night before) want to knock him out. "Later, suckers!" he swiped the air with the Golden Tiger Claws, and just like that, he was gone.

"It looks like we're facing even more competition now," John said, clenching his fists.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 5.<strong>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the super late update. Please review, more to come!**


End file.
